


So Good To Me

by 1JettaPug



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Comfort, Feeding Kink, Hand Feeding, Kissing, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, vanishing candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was somewhat strange how they got together, but looking back, Ratchet was glad that he ate all of Rung's candy. If he hadn't, then he wouldn't be leaving a little trail of kisses down First Aid's neck cables right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Good To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siberat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siberat/gifts).



> This work was inspired/asked to be created by siberat
> 
> I've never written anything about First Aid before, but it was actually kinda fun writing him and his interactions with Ratchet in this story.
> 
> Hope you guys like it~! ^v^

It was nearing the end of his shift in the medbay when Ratchet finally realized that he was exhausted. The only thought that kept him going nonstop was his and First Aid’s plans for the evening hours, but it was still fragging hard to make it through the entire shift with Aid sending him lingering glances every once in a while. Ratchet swore he could feel the other’s optics roaming around his body and tracing each and every curve, especially his belly which had become a bit more pronounced over the last few days.

It wasn’t even a week ago when the CMO really should have known better than to have stuffed himself so full of sweets. Ratchet made sure that he had an occasional energon bar to make sure he didn’t binge on so many sweets like he loved doing, but he’d been so busy with work and the mission that this was inevitable.

It was, after all, Ratchet and First Aid who were the only ones perfectly aware of what'd happened to the large amount of candy that no one on the crew was allowed to touch a few days ago. 

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxFlashBackLineXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX** _

_Rung had just finished making the sweets for a group therapy session he had planned when pretty much ever mech on the ship gathered into his office for the treats. After a lot of begging, pleading, moaning, complaining and grouching, Rung (with the help of Ultra Magnus mainly) managed to clear the room and insure that no one would get to the candy. Well Ratchet didn’t hear about ‘no eating the sweets’ since he was just exiting the medbay by the time the room was emptied._

_When he walked by Rung’s office, his optics instantly met the sweets. It had been weeks- no months- since he’d last eaten any sort of candy or sweet. His optics lit up hungrily and a few clicks later, he was sitting at the table unwrapping the candy and popping piece after piece into his mouth._

_The first few were chocolate on the inside that melted as soon as they were past his lips. Those ones went as quickly as he opened them. The next few ones were sweetened energon drops. He held the first juicy treat up to his mouth, not being able to resist the temptation, and delicately took the treat into his mouth, moaning at the delicious burst of flavor._

_Ratchet was now eating two at a time now, stuffing his cheeks with the rest of the energon goodies that were in the bowl. He continued to moan at all the different flavors and swallow all of them as energon dribbled down his front plating. Ratchet’s servo subconsciously followed the trail of energon, down to where it streamed over his expanding belly, and felt his soft, stretched plating. Blushing hard over the fact that all the candy he’d eaten had caused his belly to bulge out a bit, Ratchet looked around to see if anyone had watched him.  
Seeing how no one was around and noticing the rest of the large bowl still over half full on the table, the CMO sighed as he reached for another piece. He’d already eaten this much candy, so what was the point of leaving the rest for someone else to devour. _

_Half an hour later, with his belly slightly swollen and a bit of a stomachache on the side, Ratchet really didn’t notice First Aid walking into the room with an amused look. At first, Aid had just been looking for the CMO to tell him that he finished his shift and wanted to know if he wanted to go have a drink with him. First Aid sighed dreamily at the thought of actually getting some real attention from his secret crush. True, Ratchet didn’t seem like the kind of mech to have his processor wrapped around the ideas of an intimate relationship, but that didn’t mean Aid couldn’t fantasize._

_Upon walking into the room, Aid caught sight of the CMO and had to offline and online his optics to make sure what he saw was really there. It now seemed that he would have to change his plans._

_When he approached Ratchet, he tilted his helm so that he saw the other clutching his swollen, now plump belly. Behind his face plate, First Aid bit his lower lip as Ratchet sat up, now having found out that he was no longer the only one in the room, and had his belly jiggle just a bit by how fast he moved._

_“Aid! I can explain- I mean-” Ratchet started by was cut off._

_“Tsk, tsk, what a glutton,” First Aid wagged a digit at him. “Taking your binge out on poor Rung’s sweets without even asking me if I would help you cover up your tracks, how rude. Of course, I’ll still be willing to cover up for you but I’m telling you right now that I’ll have to ask what to make you so that you won’t eat the new batch of candy.”_

_"You knew about that!?" Ratchet shouted, although he didn’t mean to shout it. The CMO blushed a similar red like his plating at his little assistant knowing about his occasional binges, and the fact that Aid caught him in the aftermath of it with a swollen, squishy belly just made the matter all the more embarrassing._

_First Aid’s optics traced Ratchet’s outline as he answered back with, “It’s kinda hard to miss you practically running out of the medbay with a small bag of candies in your arms like a little piggy.” Ratchet turned his gaze away from the other’s in embarrassment. “B- But it’s so cute too!” Aid brought up as to not discourage him or his healthy appetite._

_Ratchet turned his face back and rolled his optics. “Cute? What part of that is cute?”_

_“You!” First Aid blurted out before he could even think of a response. After one click of silence, it occurred to Aid what he’d said and he covered his face plate with both servos as his face heated up in embarrassment. “OhmygoshRatchetIdidn’tmeanto- Imeanyou’reverycute- Yes- No- Imeanyes- ImeanIlikeitwhenyou- Don’ttakethisthewrongway-”_

_“You think _ **I'm**_ cute?”_

_Aid went silent for a split second and just nodded yes in response and then said, “You look so cute trying to hide your little sweets and candies, looking over your shoulder to make sure no one sees you eating a couple of energon bars. I just wish you weren’t so secretive about liking sweets. There’s no shame in it.”_

_“Some mechs don’t like it when others eat more than they should…” Ratchet muttered and lowered his gaze to the wrappers on the table. “And now the whole ship will be saying things about me being a huge glutton.”_

_“Well I’m not ‘some mechs’, Ratchet. I don’t wanna discourage your healthy appetite one bit.” First Aid declared proudly, looking the other right in optics as he swore this. “I mean I told you that I will cover for you eating all of this candy, and I will. I’ll just make some more, and if you want, I’ll even make you something too.” A small blush crossed Aid’s face plate as he said the last part._

_“You’re being serious, Aid?” Ratchet shook his head, a bit unsure about how serious the other mech was._

_“Of course,” He said and walked over to Ratchet’s side. “But I don’t know why anyone would try and poke fun at such a sexy fatty like you.” His servo went to pat the side of Ratchet’s belly but was blocked when the other brought his arm down._

_“You actually… like my body like this?” Ratchet blushed just a bit._

_“I’d like you in any form.”_

_A small smile actually appeared on the CMO’s face as he said a quiet but meaningful, “Thanks,”_

_At this point, First Aid pretty much wanted to tackle and kiss him so much for being such a cutie, but he thankfully had some restraint left. Of course, his thoughts kept circling around the idea of feeding Ratchet and watching him eat till he was about to burst._

_Once more, behind his mask, Aid bit his lower lip before saying, “Hey if you’re still hungry, I think I left a little something in my cubby in the medbay- I mean if you are still hungry.”_

_The CMO still seemed a bit unsure but decided to test how serious the other was about this. Standing up from the table, Ratchet nodded and allowed the shorter mech to lead the way. On their way to the bay, Ratchet was caught off guard when he felt a servo grope his squishy belly._

_He looked down at Aid who looked like he pretty much wanted to press himself into his side. “Hmm, such a sexy mech…” Ratchet heard him muttered under his mask._

_Blushing just a bit, Ratchet grabbed the other by the servo and proceeded to walk both him and himself down the hall. This didn’t discourage Aid’s excitement since he let out a small squeal of happiness over holding servos with his crush._

_When they got to the medbay, First Aid motioned for Ratchet to have a seat on the berth while he went to go fetch his treat for him. When Aid came back, he came back with a huge box in both arms._

_“Primus, Aid, I thought you said you had a ‘little something’,” Ratchet said but couldn’t hide the twinge of excitement in his optics over eating whatever kind of dessert was hidden behind that lid. He moved his servo to reach for the lid but had his servo gently smacked away as Aid wagged a digit at him again._

_“Let me sit down at least, you greedy little piggy,” First Aid said and opened up the box and got a spoon out. “Now offline your optics for me real quick…”_

_Ratchet did as he was told._

_"Open up."_

_Once more, Ratchet obediently did as he was told and parted his lips, opening his mouth for a spoonful of dessert. He hummed indulgently, optics fluttering open to reveal a very rich, gooey banoffee pie before him. He offlined his optics once more as he worked on tasting and chewing the mass of whipped cream, banana and toffee so that he could swallow it._

_First Aid, who had been holding his breath as he awaited the verdict of the pie, flushed with pleasure as he heard the faint groan that escaped from Ratchet's lips and saw the way that his expression became one of lazy ecstasy. Those beautiful blue optics alit with pleasure and a lopsided grin that suggested that he had forgotten about all the troubles in life. This expression only lasted for a fraction of a moment, however, before the CMO eagerly opened his mouth and motioned for the other to continue to feed him. Without hesitation, Aid stabbed the spoon back into the large pie that he had eagerly lain before Ratchet._

_As a rather large heaping was shoved past his lips, Ratchet was completely certain that he had never tasted something so incredible, far more delicious than it had any right to be. He moaned again at just how tasty the pie was before opening his mouth again to take more. And more. And just a little more again._

_Huge spoonful after spoonful, the pie was almost completely gone! Ratchet had just finished swallowing a small mouthful when First Aid suddenly shoved a mountainous sized one past his lips. Ratchet then worked and kept chewing this helping for a while longer, both to appreciate the taste, and because his stomach was getting really rather full. Well, that was a bit of an understatement. He was positively bursting at this point. And still he managed to eat more and more for Aid who was happily watching him eat and stroking his squishy gut now._

_Ratchet groaned as he swallowed, his stomach gurgling in protest. He laid a servo on his bulging gut and gave it a quick rub._

_"Just a bit more, my little piggy," Aid crooned, cupping Ratchet's cheek in one servo and rubbing and groping his belly with the other. "Come on baby, you're doing so well, but I know you can take a bit more. Just finish this spoonful for me please."_

_Ratchet moaned once more, trying to shift under his stuffed and bursting belly, but he still began to part his lips for the last bit of pie. First Aid held up the remaining helping on the spoon and slowly moved it closer and closer to Ratchet’s parting lips. Aid's servo slid up and down on Ratchet's gut as the he worked at chewing and gulping down the last bit. Once Aid saw him swallow, he slid a digit along the emptied container to collect the last of the sticky residue. He slid it past Ratchet's lips and squeaked in delight as the other’s tongue poked out automatically to lick his digit clean._

_"That's it. Lick it all up. Finish all of it now, baby. Oh, Ratchet, look at you," Aid practically purred, setting the empty box aside to grope at Ratchet's stuffed belly with both servos. "You're incredible. So beautiful, such a sexy mech..."_

_Ratchet was panting, but he hardly cared. Aid seemed to be in a similar state with his frame heating up._

_"Primus, how did I manage to eat all that?" Ratchet moaned, squirming as Aid played with his squishy belly. “Mmh, I feel like I’m gonna pop open…”_

_"Shhhh, I'm here, you're not going to pop open, sweetspark."_

_"Says you. You didn’t eat all of that," Ratchet huffed, pressing his servos into his bloated belly and gasping at the odd mixture of pain and pleasure. His nerves were on fire, but he couldn't seem to decide if that was a good or bad feeling. He burped, then groaned again as it jostled his middle._

_First Aid wet his lips under his mask and couldn't hold back anymore. With a groan of his own, Aid moved to sit in Ratchet’s lap and retract his mask so that he could kiss the tight, rounded plating with his lips, tongue and teeth in generous measure._

_"So fragging hot," he panted, rubbing every inch of Ratchet’s soft, squishy belly and rubbing soothing circles into it as well. “Mmmhh, oh sweet baby, you don’t know what you’re doing to me!"_

_Ratchet threw his helm back and groaned at Aid’s actions; all the pleasure just kept getting built up and up until he thought he was going to burst because of that. Grabbing Aid’s chin between his digit and his thumb, Ratchet pulled the shorter mech into a kiss. Breaking the kiss, Ratchet looked down to find First Aid caught between either wanting to scream in delight or trying to understand what just occurred._

 _Resting both of his servos on the CMO chest plating, First Aid looked up at Ratchet with the biggest cheeky grin and said, “R- Ratchet, please lean down,”_

_As soon as Ratchet did what was asked, his lips were being sucked on by First Aid’s in less than a click. Aid proceeded to lick against Ratchet’s lips, asking for permission to enter inside. Opening his mouth and moving his glossa alongside the other’s, Ratchet groaned into the kiss. This only encouraged Aid to keep exploring everything he possibly could, and the fact that Ratchet was loving just as much as him just set him on fire._

_When the two finally broke their lips apart, a quick kiss was shared once more, which left both mechs panting heavily._

_“*huff* H- Hey, Ratchet… Wanna do this again, sweetspark?”_

_“Sure…,” Ratchet said, his breathing starting to return to normal. “As long as you’re there to help stuff me, Aid. I need a partner to help prevent my binges.”_

_First Aid’s face fell and he muttered, “…Oh,” His gaze went to the floor. “Is that all you need me for…?”_

_Ratchet grabbed his chin again and forced him to look back up at him. “Don’t be a fool, Aid. I wouldn’t mind having a partner for another reason too.” Another kiss was shared as the two embraced each other fully._

_Afterwards, they both reluctantly had to get up and go back to their separate quarters. Aid refusing to let Ratchet go with a proper kiss (or two or three) goodnight._

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXEndofFlashbackLinexXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX** _

That was a few days ago. Right now in the middle of Swerve’s exam, Aid’s wandering servos somehow found their way against Ratchet’s soft sides. Thankfully Swerve was facing the other way since the hands were pinching and groping at the CMO’s pudgy plating when Ratchet’s own servos caught a hold of them and pulled their owner around to his front.

“Aid,” Ratchet huffed as he released the limbs. “Can you not control your servos?”

“Hmm, maybe, maybe not,” Ratchet knew he had a cheeky smirk behind that face mask of his. “I just want it to be the end of the workday already, sweetspark.” He whined quietly.

Ratchet leaned down and placed a quick kiss to his mask before straightening himself back up. “You’ll just have to wait until then, Aid. We’ve got to at least be professional till then.”

It turned out that the rest of the day was either paperwork that needed to be filled out or helping each other out with doing the rest of the routine exams for over half of the crew. It was just a simple thing really, every bot had to go through it, but when you had a bunch of loud mouth, quick to anger, quick to pull the trigger or pull out a sword group of mechs to work with, it was nearly impossible. No matter how much the two wanted to sneak a kiss or even just stand by each other, it seemed like every other mech needed them every other second. Aid was just thankful that they examined the saner half of the crew and left the others to be done over the course of the next three days. 

As the last few minutes passed by, First Aid busied himself arranging his implements on a steel tray, his back to the wall. He grabbed the tray and moved over to a table to set them down on as he shift officially ended. Since the medbay was empty save for him and Ratchet, Aid smirked underneath his mask as he went to his cubby and pulled out a light treat for Ratchet.

Ratchet, who’d been finishing up cleaning his wrenches, walked over to Aid while drying his servos with a rag. “And what do you have hidden for me this time?”

First Aid just smiled as he brought a large container of sweet energon rolls and a bag of energon goodies into Ratchet’s vision. He felt his body heat up a few degrees as the CMO licked his lips at the sight of the treats.

“That’s a lot of sweet rolls, Aid.” Ratchet’s stomach growled out as soon as he’d said those words.

First Aid wanted to kiss and grope the belly right then and there but simply giggled and said, “And you’re going to eat all of them, sweetspark. So do you want your dessert now, or should we wait until we get to a little bit more private area?” He asked him.

“Now, definitely now,” Ratchet said and then pulled a pair of chairs over to them.

“Hmm,” First Aid hummed as he sat down close to the other medic. “My greedy little piggy can’t wait to eat up all his goodies? Good thing; I wasn’t about to wait either.” He plucked a sweet roll up from its place in the container and slowly brought it over to Ratchet’s lips.

The frosting covering the top half of the roll was so sticky and delicious that Ratchet had no problem chewing and swallowing it so that he could have another right away. Aid shoved another soft roll into his mouth and pinched at the flabby sides of his belly while watching Ratchet’s stomach rise and fall with each breath he took.

This goes on for a while, First Aid feeding Ratchet a sweet energon roll and a piece of candy every once in a while, sometimes deliberately making a mess by spilling the sweet frosting on Ratchet so that he can lick him clean. Ratchet smiled as he savored the three candies that had been popped into his mouth, enjoying feeling Aid lick off the newest mess that he made all on the top curve of his expanding belly.

Aid fed him mouthful after mouthful of the baked goods, barely even giving him time to swallow at this point. It’s just that First Aid knows how much he loves to be stuffed full and how much he loves seeing and feeling how stuffed Ratchet is.

"Look at you, you greedy piggy," he said as he played with Ratchet's soft, pudgy belly. "Can't get enough treats, can you?"

Ratchet could only moan with his mouth filled. It just felt so heavenly, all the goodies in his mouth, soon to be in his big belly, filling him out, expanding his waistline.

Ratchet is disappointed when Aid said that he had run out of sweet rolls. It just seemed to vanish so fast.

“Don’t worry, baby,” he assured the CMO. He went back to his cubby and pulled out a good sized box. Red velvet brownies topped with white chocolate were brought out from the box, and Ratchet couldn’t help himself from grabbing one before Aid could feed him.

“Hey,” he voiced his complaint. “I’m supposed to be feeding you, you little piggy!”

“Couldn’t help m’self,” Ratchet spoke with his mouth half full.

“Hmm, well just sit back and let me do all the work, sweetspark.”

After that, First Aid slowly fed him rich brownie after rich brownie, the white chocolate melting so perfectly inside his mouth. He let Aid feed him the eight brownies in a row and then a couple of piece of candy that were left in the bag, sweet and sour pieces this time.

"You're doing so well, sweetie. You're almost there, now open up." Aid practically squealed instead of crooned out to him.

Ratchet opened his mouth and is fed a large chunk of the dessert and is greeted with the delicious taste of velvet embracing his glossa, white chocolate trailing along the sides of his mouth. Ratchet is quick to finish off the treat, loving the way it settled heavily in his pudgy belly.

"Last one, baby. You're so good to me, sweetspark."

Aid had grabbed another little bag of candy and was now feeding him piece after piece of little caramel and dark chocolate bites. Taking his time, Ratchet chewed slowly, enjoying the rich flavors as they danced on his glossa before slowly going to fill his expanding stomach even further.

"Now drink up."

Having leaned over to the energon dispenser, First Aid now pressed a cool drink to Ratchet’s lips, and Ratchet is soon greedily swallowing mouthful after mouthful of sweet drink.

When he'd swallowed the last of the drink, Ratchet let out a loud groan and pressed her servos to his enormously stuffed stomach. He is so full! He also felt a bit uncomfortable sitting in the chair now since the feeling to lay down came upon him.

“Aid, can we take this to the berth?” He asked the shorter mech.

First Aid merely smirked and said, “Oh we can take it to the berth, yes.” He helped him onto his feet and helped him settled down. 

Lying down helped to take a bit of the pressure off of his stomach but now there was a strange sensation around his stomach, something he's never felt before. He tries to bend his neck to see but his full belly prevents him from sitting up properly. The sensation felt as if First Aid was running a single servo over his fat belly, tracing the large curve. He then began to knead and pinch certain spots on the flabby stomach, rub his servos in circles and random shapes, and even retract his face mask to place kisses on top of it.

All of it was driving Ratchet’s sensors over the edge.

"A- Aid… Aid, I need-" Ratchet broke off, shuddering and gasping as Aid licked the top of the curve and kissed and suck hard enough to leave a mark on it. "Ooohh, yesss..." The CMO moaned out.

First Aid smirked against Ratchet's expanded plating, soothing the dark mark he left with little gentle kisses. "Want more?"

"Primus, yes!"

First Aid quickly opened up his interface panel, and he climbed onto the berth and right at Ratchet’s legs. His own spike was starting to pressurize as he began to rub at Ratchet’s panel. It didn’t take too much rubbing and time before the panel slid open and his spike sprang out, already pressurize and leaking against his chubby belly as soon as it was released.

Ratchet's gasp of relief was met by First Aid's own appreciative groan. He closed his servo around Ratchet’s grey member and made the CMO’s breathing be stuttered. Aid began stroking him slowly, spreading the precum that was still leaking copiously all down the length. Aid then slid his other servo down to his own spike, feeling it twitch as Ratchet whimpered and groaned.

"Aid, please... I- I need- need more-"

"I know, sweet baby. I'm coming, I’m coming."

First Aid moved back up so that he was nestled between Ratchet's legs on his knees. He slotted his spike up against Ratchet's with a hiss at the hot hard plating. Then he took them both in his servo and started rolling his hips. He gasped as Ratchet moaned, doing his best to arch his back, but far too weighed down by his chubby belly. Aid pressed closer until he was rutting up against Ratchet's jiggling, stuffed stomach and sliding along his lover's hard, fully pressurized spike, pressing both of them into that tight overfed plating.

"A- Aid! Oh, Aid! Y- Yes, oh, ffraagg!"

First Aid grunted in response, his optics going half online as the friction built between them. "Primus, Ratchet, think of all you ate today for me!"

"Hhmm," Ratchet groaned out.

"S- So fragging soft, and sexy..."

"Mmmmmph-! Don’t stop, Aid!"

"Don’t you worry, sweetspark," First Aid crooned, rutting harder as Ratchet shuddered again, the CMO's servos moving to grab at his gigantic belly, "I’ll make you feel so good, so don’t you fret!"

Ratchet cried out and arched back as Aid gave him one last good tug. Aid's fist grew even slicker as Ratchet came hard, spurting generously onto that beautiful belly and then collapsing back onto the berth with a whimper.

Aid let go of Ratchet's softening cock and then finished himself off with another few thrusts up against that soft, chubby belly. His limbs were still trembling as he rode out his afterglow, and he then crawled up over Ratchet again to kiss his cheek. "Hey, you alright, baby?"

Ratchet's optics were offlined and his breath was coming quite shallowly. His optics onlined themselves when he heard Aid’s voice however.

"Hmm, I’m fine," he murmured, a small smile spreading across his face. First Aid laughed and kissed him gently.

"I’m good. Really, really good," Ratchet breathed, trailing his digits over his lover’s face and over the scars that were on it.

“I’m glad my little piggy enjoyed himself,” Aid cooed as he laid down next to him.

"Hmm..." Ratchet hummed, letting his optics fall lazily offline as he rolled into First Aid's touch, "I don't know if being stuffed was that big of a part of it, but that was a fragging powerful orgasm."

Aid smiled and snuggled against his lover, “I’m just happy that you got as much out of this as me. Mmh, sweet dreams, sweetspark."

Ratchet wrapped his arms around First Aid and held him close. “Sweet dreams, Aid.”


End file.
